


Girl Just Like-

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: When Entrapta fucks around with portals again, the gang finds themselves on a strange planet with giant animals and strange people... Will they survive on dumb luck alone, or will they team up with the newly successful H.M.U.F.A?Kipo season three spoilers, and She ra season 5 spoilers
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Benson & Dave (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Benson & Kipo Oak, Benson & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. There's no turning back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so i noticed a severe lack or kipo content, and im currently obsessed with both she ra and kipo, so,, heh, this happened

Chapter 1: There’s no turning back

The Best Friend Squad walks into Entrapta’s lab, with Wrong Hordak leading the way. Entrapta was pacing in front of what looked like two prongs with electricity arcing across them. 

“Uhh, Entrapta?” I ask, trying to get her attention. Her muttering stops. 

“Yes, Adora?” She looks at me, leaning forward on her feet with her hair scratching her head and her hands behind her back.

“What’s this?” I point dumbly at the-thing and I hear my friends laughing at the stupid way I phrased the question. Running my hand over my face, I sigh. 

“Sorry,” Glimmer says as she walks up to stand by my side, looking at her feet. 

“Yeah, but It’s kind of obvious, at least, it should be to you. It’s a portal, Adora.. A portal. You’ve seen one before,” Catra explained, taking my hand. Suddenly I feel very stupid, and then almost immediately my face grows hot and I start shaking. I feel the anger rising and I want to scream. Why did she think this was a good idea? The last time a portal was opened, it almost destroyed the world, and I had to fix it, and Queen Angella, she-   
Catra notices my sudden change in demeanor, and places her hand on my shoulder. Melog winds around my feet, purring loudly. 

Leaning up to my ear, Catra whispers, “Breathe. It’s ok, she’ll explain, I’m sure.”

“Tensions seem to be rising, and--Am I the root of the problem? Oh no,” Entrapta whimpers from behind us, and we all turn to her. “Don’t worry, guys, data never lies. It’s 97% safe, this time, because portal capabilities are stable, because Etheria is balanced, and well- we’re no longer in Despondos!” 

“Indeed,” Drawls Hordak, “and we have discovered a planet that may be inhabited. The First One’s data calls it Earth.”

“Anyway!” Entrapta runs over to the lever, “ It would be a great place to start your magic-restoring journey!” without a moment's hesitation, she pulls the lever.


	2. We're Never Gunna Stop

Chapter 2: Let’s Surprise Them

Kipo

Sitting up, I groggily wipe my eyes. After yesterday, our group decided to rest before we begin stopping Dr. Emilia and her army. Looking around, I see my dad sleeping near my mom in her mega monkey form. Wolf is curled up with Mandu-I smirk, she may not realise it yet, but she has a real soft spot for him. Dave is lying near Benson, who is holding hands with Troy in his sleep. Cute! Asher and Dahlia are sleeping beside me, cuddled up to each other for warmth. 

Suddenly, there’s a bright flash to the north, and then the screaming began. 

Transforming, I run over to the source of the noise with Wolf hot on my trail. 

Catra

“What. The. Fuck?” I hiss. Somehow I register my ears flattening and my tail puff up. I can’t show weakness; I don’t deserve it. Cursing once again, I grab my tail and smoothe it quickly, hoping no one will see. 

I look up, barely suppressing my squeak of surprise when I feel Adora’s calloused hand grasp my shoulder, which quickly travels down my arm to my hand. I struggle to discern where I am: I dimly hear Bow screaming and Glimmer frantically shushing him. The landscape is reminiscent of a dilapidated city.

Suddenly, I hear Adora inhale sharply and my eyes follow hers, only to find a… cat? Yeah, it’s a giant, purple cat. Bow’s screaming peeters out to a whine, and all I hear is a deep growl reverberating through my head. Automatically, my lips curl back into a snarl as Adora yells out, and transforms into She-ra. 

“What? Who are you?” There's a young girl standing next to the cat, with unruly black hair and a wolf skin hood.   
Glimmer steps forward and announces to the steadily growing crowd,” My name is Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon, and these are my companions She-ra or Adora, depending on the threat level, Master Archer Bow and Catra. Who are you, and what happened to this planet?”  
“Wait, QUEEN Glimmer? As in, you’re a QUEEN?” an older man steps forward protectively in front of the cat and the rest of the group of children. 

“Well, yes that is what I said…” I gasp, startled by the cat sinking into a person with pink hair, cutting Glimmer off. 

“Whoa, “ Bow squeaks.

Kipo POV

Getting so excited about meeting a REAL queen, I detransform, forgetting all about the lady with the sword- She-ra, I reminded myself. 

“ Hi, I’m Kipo Oak, and these are my friends Wolf, Mandu, Benson, Troy, Asher, Dahlia and of course my dad, and my mom… well My mom in her mega monkey form.” I finish with a shrug. Benson waves awkwardly at the shocked group.   
My dad stepped forward, putting a hand on my head, “maybe we should take this somewhere less… open. I don’t want Dr. Emilia finding us.” 

With that, we all head on our way. 

Bow catches up to us and whispers “Who’s Emilia?” Oh, have I got a story for you..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I have decided to rewrite this story, because i kept writing and writing, and i hated everything i came up with.... hopefully i can update the first chapter sometime soon  
Its going to be the same premise, just set after season three of kipo, and wont have entrapta or hordak,,, just too many characters to keep track of.   
Thanks for reading!


End file.
